


It’s raining somewhere

by MushyMoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anywhere off that ship counts as a vacation, F/M, Hux on a somewhat vacation, Lots of rain, Steamy times on foreign planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushyMoo/pseuds/MushyMoo
Summary: Quite a rainy day today so I decided to write. Not as steamy as you’d think but it’s up there. Making out is always better on a rainy day and baby, it’s raining somewhere.





	It’s raining somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Rain lovers rejoice! The best way to enjoy rain is preferably with a handsome redhead. But blankets will do just as well!!! Thanks for reading, you guys are great!!!

The thunder from up above pummels the clouds as the noise shakes the very earth beneath it. The sound growing in a matter of seconds and dies out just as fast. The redhead moves quickly, kicking shoes off and shucking off his greatcoat. 

Kisses grow fervent as he whispers your name religiously. Your back hits the mattress, air forced out of your lungs as the thunder crashes through the clouds and lands on your bones. The very weight of it threatening to shake you apart. The pitter-patter of rain starts of steadily and builds up just the same. 

Plip. Plip. 

Undershirts torn off and forgotten. Her hands tugging at the pile of wildfire atop his head. His breath hitches sharply as he promptly sinks his teeth into the crook of her neck. Her sharp cry hangs in the air as he chuckles, butterfly kisses lain over it as an apology. 

Plip. Plip. Plip.

Sweaty hands grasp the goosebumped flesh of your arm. The air is becoming sticky and both are reduced to mere people. Finally rid of titles like ‘General’ and ‘Lieutenant’ but instead, Armitage and Y/N.

Plip. 

"I love you" 

Soft green eyes bore into her own. Her heart stuttered as it tried to dig its way out of its haze, her mouth finally catching up. The words were quickly drowned out by the thrumming of raindrops. Lightning tore its way out of the heavens to warn man of the tremendous thunder that was to come, and no sooner had it came it's lover followed close behind. 

Grasping each other blindly in the night with nothing to illuminate the room but the half second of light produced by the storm, you breathed every breath as if it were your last. You mouthed the four words he hoped you would. The four words that would ensure he would never leave your side, words to die for. 

The storm continues just as it was meant to be, with the blinding light striking the earth haphazardly, chased by the unrelenting power of it's lover, thunder.


End file.
